


Plans

by JustARobin05



Series: Being gay is a big deal [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Max is just mentioned, Useless Lesbians, gays, if i do write that, probly in the next tho, she isn't in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Eleven has a secret she can't really go to her friends about... so, she goes to Steve.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Being gay is a big deal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic a read about Eleven going to Dustin and talking about Max with him but I can't find it so reefdjksn Sorry!!

Eleven didn’t think this was a good idea, but it’s the best thing she could do.

Most the time, she’d go to Max with whatever problem decided to show it’s head. From the nights where she couldn’t sleep because she was just so sad, to when she wanted to learn how to skateboard, she’d go to the fiery redhead.

But this wasn’t a problem she could talk to Max about, or Joyce as much as the woman insisted.

No, this was something she wanted to keep a secret from them, and the only person she felt she could talk to was, of course, Steve.

She walked up to the store with the sun blaring behind her, it had been a year since star court, a year… something was bound to happen soon, but right now that wasn’t her concern.

When the shop opened there was a ‘ding’ sound, and El flinched for a second. “Uh- El, right?” the woman behind the counter asked. 

“R-Robin?” she nodded, “I need to talk with Steve,”

Robin nodded again, “Yeah, okay, let me get him for you,” she disappeared to the back room.

El walked up to the counter, the store was different from the one they last worked in. It was dark, the other one was bright.

The mall wasn’t filled with bad memories in her mind, because there were good ones, where she and Max had gone shopping. That was fun, but now they can’t do it again.

The man came out of the backroom not long after, waving his and saying something like “Yeah, yeah, I get it,”.

When Steve’s eyes set on El, his facial expression changed to one of worry. “What’s up?”

“I-” she begun, but her mouth snapped shut, “I need to talk… with you,”

“Okay, kid, just uh… come through here, okay?” Steve opened a hatch… door… thingy? Eleven didn’t know what to call it.

Steve led them into the back room, it was small and a little cramped but it was bigger than a closet, and El was fine with that.

Steve nodded to Robin and she left to the counter again.

“Okay, so, what is it, kid?”

“I like… Max,” El said, it was blurted out and El didn’t really regret it.

“Like in a… romantic way?” Steve asked, and El looked confused, hell, she was.

“What’s ‘romantic’?”

“Oh right… it means you love someone,”

“Like Nancy and Jonathan did?”

“Yeah, like that,”

“Then yes, I-” El took in a shaky breath, “Love Max,”

“So, what does she think about you?” Eleven only shrugged, because she didn’t know.

Max and she had talked about crushes before, but not on girls. Although they had skirted over the topic, Max saying that people thought it was wrong and El being confused. But Max had blushed.

“I don’t know,”

“Well, that’s okay,” Steve said, “But there are people who think liking the same gender is wrong, okay kid? Just, be careful of them,”

“What’s gender?” she asked, and Steve sighed.

“Gender is if you’re a boy or girl, or otherwise, there are some people who’re transgender, means they were born one way and don’t wanna be that any more,”

“Oh. Okay,” She bit her lip, “What does it mean when someone’s face goes red?”

“Oh! That means they blush,” Steve started, “People can do it because they’re angry, or because they’re attracted to someone,”

“Oh… I think Max blushed at me once,”

“What were you talking about?” Steve said, intrigued.

“Girls,” and then it was starting to make sense.

“… I think you should talk to her about this, okay kid?”

“Me too, thank you, Steve,” she gave him a shy smile, Steve returning with one brighter.

“No problem,” She was about to leave the room when Steve said something else, “If you need to talk with anyone about that stuff and I’m not here, you can talk to Robin,”

“Okay,” she said, before leaving the room and the shop altogether.

She had a small plan in her mind.


End file.
